Leave Me Alone! I'm Lonely!
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Harry or his alter ego Leon Lae, leaves England for a year after sirius's death. Unexpected friends ensue, and comfort is given to HarryLeon. Bumbledore looses control of Harry. SSHP and slight HPBLNM. WeasleyBumbledoreLMDM bashing. Enjoy my dears!


_**Go away**_

_**Give me a chance to miss you**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**It'll make me want to kiss you**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Much more when you're not here**_

_**Watchin all the bad shows**_

_**Drinking all of my beer**_

_**I don't believe Adam and Eve**_

_**Spent every goddamn day together**_

_**If you give me some room there will be room enough for two**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Leave me alone I'm lonely**_

_**Alone I'm lonely**_

_**I'm tired**_

_**Leave me alone I'm lonely**_

_**Alone I'm lonely tonight**_

_**I don't wanna wake up with another**_

_**But I don't wanna always wake up with you either**_

_**No you can't hop into my shower**_

_**All I ask for is one fuckin' hour**_

_**You taste so sweet**_

_**But I can't eat the same thing every day**_

_**Cuttin off the phone**_

_**Leave me the fuck alone**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Leave me alone I'm lonely**_

_**Alone I'm lonely**_

_**I'm tired**_

_**Leave me alone I'm lonely**_

_**Alone I'm lonely tonight**_

_**Go away**_

_**Come back**_

_**Go away**_

_**Come back**_

_**Why can't I just have it both ways**_

_**Go away**_

_**Come back**_

_**Go away**_

_**Come back**_

_**I wish you knew the difference**_

_**Go away**_

_**Come back**_

_**Go away**_

_**Give me a chance to miss you**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**It'll make me want to kiss you**_

_**Go away**_

_**Give me a chance to miss you**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**It'll make me want to kiss you**_

_**Go away**_

_**Give me a chance to miss you**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**It'll make me want to kiss you**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Leave me alone I'm lonely**_

_**Alone I'm lonely**_

_**I'm tired**_

_**Leave me alone I'm lonely**_

_**Alone I'm lonely**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Leave me alone I'm lonely**_

_**Alone I'm lonely**_

_**I'm tired**_

_**Leave me alone I'm lonely**_

_**Alone I'm lonely tonight**_

_**Go away**_

_**Give me a chance to miss you**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**It'll make me want to kiss you**_

_**Go away**_

_**Give me a chance to miss you**_

_**Alone I'm lonely**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**It'll make me want to kiss you**_

_**Go away**_

_**Give me a chance to miss you**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**It'll make me want to kiss you**_

I paced my study while puffing on a cigarette, it wasn't an addiction it was a hobby. Sighing in impatience I settled for standing by the fire-place tapping my foot to the beat of the music in the room. "Ah, Mr Potter…"

"Thank fuck you're here, its bout time you showed up, Snape… Gimme the damn information so I can go downstairs and get a fuck from Korbin…" I muttered darkly and his eyebrows rose without saying anything. "Oh get over it, we both know if it wasn't for the fact that Tom'd kill me I'd join him in a second…" I was cut off by a crucio sent by Snape, I shuddered but stayed standing. "I see you've learnt something useful. Well what do you want to know first?"

"Surprise me, want something to drink?"

"Got any fire-whiskey?"

"Sure…" I threw a bottle towards him, "I own the club downstairs, I think we would have fire-whiskey, muggle and wizard gay bar, pretty cool, so what were you saying about Dumble-bee?"

Snape took a swig of the alcohol and shook his head, "His upset he can't find you says it's a shame your mud-blood family abused you…" I snorted and grabbed the bottle from his hand took a huge gulp and slammed it down on the table in front of him, "Says the poor wizard world is screwed, that if you don't fight Tom… that you're condemning the whole world to an evil worse than just Voldemort…"

I coughed, and said, "Tell 'im I don't give a fuck anymore, tell 'im I vanna go screw my boyfrind and live a life 'f happiness 'ather shan fame…" Snape knew that what I was saying was Tell him I don't give a fuck anymore, tell him I wanna go screw my boyfriend and live a life of happiness rather than fame… _**I don't wanna wake up with another But I don't wanna always wake up with you either No you can't hop into my shower All I ask for is one fuckin' hour You taste so sweet**_

_**But I can't eat the same thing every day Cuttin off the phone Leave me the fuck alone Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home**_ He coughed and took another gulp of fire-whiskey, "Ya know he'll come looking for you? That you won't be able to go to France or Bulgaria anymore, be a house-lackey for him…" _**Go away Give me a chance to miss you Say goodbye It'll make me want to kiss you **_"Shat's vhat pisses me off 'out 'im, Mister I Know So Much, 'ather shan Mister I Should Be Helpin' She Vizard Vorld… Been 'round she French an' she Bulgarian's too much…" That's what pisses me off about him, Mister I know So Much, rather than Mister I should be helping the Wizard World… Been around the French and the Bulgarian's too much… It wasn't long until he left, departing back to Dumble-bee and the Arrangement of the Mindless Drones, they would come after me, and when they did I'd be ready, when they did I'd fight like it would be my last fight.

"Oi Leon; Kyrie Leila is down here saying she gotta talk to you're sexy French arse…"

"Comin', 'ell her I'll be down soon…"

_**Tonight Leave me alone I'm lonely Alone I'm lonely I'm tired Leave me alone I'm lonely Alone I'm lonely tonight I don't wanna wake up with another But I don't wanna always wake up with you either No you can't hop into my shower All I ask for is one fuckin' hour**_

"Kyrie!" I shouted; it was still early not many patrons in the club, "Oh My Gosh; LEON!!!! Gosh, you've grown; wow is that a piercing I see? My, my, my, Leon you're getting better each time I see you darling…" She wrapped me up into a hug, "Ahhhh; Kyrie can't breathe…" She let go and launched into how great it was to see me. Kyrie had straight white blonde hair to her waist layers in it to give some body, she had ice-y blue, grey, green coloured eyes, and they were beautiful. "Gotcha… Eet's great sho meet you again, how iz evervry vun?"

"Wow you have an accent, should have expected it. Oh everyone is good, and I'm sure it is great to meet me again, been a long time ay?" _**I don't wanna wake up with another But I don't wanna always wake up with you either No you can't hop into my shower All I ask for is one fuckin' hour**_ "Eet's cool esn't eet?" I replied to Kyrie. It's cool isn't it? She beamed at me, "Fuck yeah, so tell me; what's my little Leon been doing behind my back? God it's really been so long hasn't it? A fucking year is a long time to try and run this fucking place I'll tell you!" I laughed and smirked at her, poking out my tongue and letting slip that I had a tongue bar too, "Eet 'as been vhat long, I vent to Bulgaria vas flippin' cold, verse shan 'ere. Shen I vent to France, eet vas nice, very pretty. Shen I vent to uh… to Australia, pretty borin' but eet vas nice too." She laughed slightly, "Buy me a drink ay?" I bowed mockingly; "Eet vould be my pleasure milady!" I went to buy her a drink I noticed her sit down contemplating my accent, it was a bit hard to understand sometimes, but it made me feel safe. It has been that long, I went to Bulgaria was flipping cold, worse than here. Then I went to France, it was nice, very pretty. Then I went to uh… to Australia, pretty boring but it was nice too. It would be my pleasure milady! She smiled and gave a little chuckle, "Shall I say I don't know what I'd do without you?"

"You're gunna 'ave to live vithout me shince I gotta go back to me school, eet will be boring but I can't risk you comin' vith me… Sorry Kyrie…" I mumbled feeling truly bad since I had to see Severus and hurt Dumble-bee a little bit more. You're going to have to live without me since I have to go back to my school, it will be boring but I can't risk you coming with me… Sorry Kyrie… I saw clocks turning in her head, her trying to come up with a way to come and stay with me, to protect me. "No, eet's final you aren't comin', please I'll feel much better if you're 'ere and I know you're safe…" I went back up to my upstairs apartment above the club to sleep before I went to Hogwarts for I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep there. No, it's final you aren't coming, please I'll feel much better if you're here and I know you're safe…

I locked the door(saying I had to go out), grabbed my wand from my trunk, stuffing my invisibility cloak into my left jacket pocket, and putting on my spell-repelled wand holster, cloak and dragon-hide boots I stepped into the fire while holding floo-powder stating, "Hogwarts, Severus Snape Chambers!" The floo sensation wasn't nice but I put up with it, falling out of the fire-place I stood up brushing off my cloak and boots.

"Ah, Severus, shere you are…" He jumped yet smiled when he saw it was me. "You know Potter if you keep doing that I might have to close my fireplace to you…" His voice was so resolute it could have cut glass, though his eyes held no malice.

We smiled at each other and he said, "You should take the glamour off…" He nodded towards my hair and scar. My hair was black yet straight (slightly rugged look) down to my waist with vibrant purple and electric blue streaks throughout my hair, my lightning bolt scar was gone I had to say I preferred it that way.

"Can't I surprise 'im; gah you ruin all me fun…" He chuckled, "Indeed I do Mister Accent, let's go Leon or should I be calling you Mister Potter?" There it was his famous smirk, without malice luckily, "Leon will suffice…"

"Last name?"

"Leon Lucius Leroy Lae!"

"That's one hell of a name, so last name Lae?"

"Indeed… lead me to she great bumble-bee please…"

_**Cuttin off the phone Leave me the fuck alone Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home Tonight Leave me alone I'm lonely Alone I'm lonely**_

_**I'm tired Leave me alone I'm lonely Alone I'm lonely tonight**_

Silence followed us as we marched heavily up to Bumble-bee's office; Snape said the password, "Fairy Bread…" To which he didn't really say it, it was more spat out than anything. 'I wouldn't mind some fairy bread though…' I thought then closed off all thoughts from my mind. "Enter!" The bumble-bee called out, I gave a wry smile to Severus and we entered, he sat down in the left chair, I stayed standing, making sure my piercing's were visible.

"Professor Snape, who is this dashing young man?" Bumble-bee asked him, and I took this as my cue. "The names Leon Lucius Leroy Lae, I do believe you know me ancestors Headmaster Dumbledore…" Playing up my accent until what I had said was nearly impossible to hear. His eyes twinkled, "You mean the Four Founders?"

"Five, but yes indeed, I do hope you've kept their portraits in good condition…" He offered us lemon drops and tea, I summoned myself the biscuits I had only baked the other day, apple and cinnamon, quite nice too. "Five?" Even Severus had a look of confusion on his face, "Oh sorry I do believe nobody ever speaks of her, though she was quite famous in her time… Can't believe you don't recognise her as one of your founders… Ah well…"

"Our apologises, do allow an old man some luxuries…"

"Indeed…" My voice was dripping with sarcasm, his damned eyes kept twinkling. "Sidonia; Sidonia Justine…" Once I'd said her name Severus gasped but bumble-bee just looked confused. "Sidonia… but… she…"

"Is a very historical figure en England I believe. She other countries I 'ave been too say shat she Sidonia is as famous as Merlin him-shelf… Shough I can understand shat eet is difficult to remember your own castle's history… Eet vas different in France, vas different in Bulgaria too…" I said playing up my accent again. Is a very historical figure in England I believe. The other countries I have been too say that the Sidonia is as famous as Merlin himself… Though I can understand that it is difficult to remember your own castle's history… It was different in France, was different in Bulgaria too… I saw Severus's smirk out the corner of my eye and plastered on a fake smile. "Ah, indeed Mr Lae…"

"Please call me Leon… Eet is she least I can do for meeting such a public figure as you Headmaster Dumbledore…"

_**Cuttin off the phone Leave me the fuck alone**_ Please call me Leon… It is the least I can do for meeting such a public figure as you Headmaster Dumbledore…

"Sidonia vas a lesbian vith Rowena, and Godric and Salazar vere gay surprisingly enough, that everybody now is homophobic…" I mumbled slightly, nodding to Severus, "But if you will excuse me I vill need to go, just before I go shough Albus Dumbledore meet Harry James Potter!" I took off my glamour and then fixed it again and flooed out of the room, back to my home above the club, it was getting dark now; time to go down and serve some major drinks.


End file.
